Hyperdimension Neptunia : Phantom Revolution
by PhantomNightHour
Summary: Gameindustri is facing its demise and the CPUs aren't enough to stop it, but they didn't expect the help of four human like boys, they par against the new threats to Gameidustri and they are allies to the CPUs, along the way they grow and trained to master their kinds power the Phantoms. As they discover their decision on what to do, will they fight to protect or fight to destroy.
1. Chapter 1: Dead Man, Phantom Wonderland

Chapter 1: Dead Man, Phantom Wonderland

It's a rainy day no one's out in the streets, Its quite like no one's there, but in front of me is a cloaked man in all black, I look at him he those not look like any human I've ever seen. The eerie aura he produce brings anybody to a halt, his sinister grin while looking at me, it tells me he knows a lot about me yet I don't know who he was, I spoke to him.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I said to him while the rain pours down on me.

"…." He look at me, not responding to my question.

"Answer me damn it! Who or what are you?!" I started to panic as he got closer to me, I started to back away.

"…. _Hehehe_ " He chuckled at me, he got faster in walking near me, I started to back away step by step.

"I said answer?! Why won't you answer damn it?! I closed my eyes, as I wait for my demise, but it never happened, I open my eyes.

He was in front of me, he put his hand on my shoulder and look in my eyes, his grin softed it wasn't a sinister grin anymore, its more so a grin of a proud parent, It was strange to me but I kmow one thing, it doesn't matter anymore because of one reason, I was dead at the start.

I didn't want to belive that I was dead, until I saw my corpes, I remember now how I died, I was hit by truck and got crush by steel beams, it was painful to look at my corpes, I lose my life at an early age I didn't even said goodbye to my family, I parted with them in a bad way it makes me want to look at the world and ask why, why did it have to end this way, I died with nothing accomplish, nothing to say that I'm proud that I did that, what I did was only filled with regrets.

" _Hehehe do you want a second chance? Young man_ "A deep voice said to me, I looked at him with a confused expression.

"What? What do you mean by second chance?" I was confuse now to what he meant, is he serious or is he insane, wait he talked to me? How.

" _Hehehe I meant want I said young one, a second chance to live_ " He said it once again, I couldn't belive he said it was imposible to bring anyone dead back life, you only see that in fantasies, I'm thinking of a logical answer to what he said, all I can think was it was a joke to get my hopes up.

"No no this must be a joke! No one can die and live again like its some kind of a bullshit fantasy!" I yelled at him, with eyes that said "I don't belive you", I keep beliving it was a joke, until he said something that made me speachless.

" _Hmph, belive on what you want to belive, but what's left to lose at this point, you can risk a chance to live again or do you want to stay a ghost to society?_ " He said it in a way that my spine shiever, it wasn't normal at all, his offer is tempting, I'm split from the decision of accepting the offer or don't.

I was in a stalemate by the choises in my hand, I can't choose because of the consequences of each action, but finally I decide, I want to live, but with with a new life instead of being revieve, I spoke to the man in the cloak.

"*sigh* I guess you won, I want to live…"The man's eyes light up when I said it.

" _hehehe a wise choice, so you see the light of life an-_ " I cut him off.

"Not so fast" He looked at me with a confuse look, I continued " I was about to say only in one condition, I want to live in a different wolrd and a new life" I said, I don't know what is his reaction on that.

" _Hehehehe…..hehehehe Hahahahaha_!" He laugh like no tomorrow, but look at me with a smile that has lots of happiness in continued " _Great choice! A new life is an amazing request, I respect your request because of it being an honest request,you noble young man_ " with that I smiled, it was a long long time ago when I last smiled.

He hold out his hands and a small light glowed from both of his hands, the light from both hands we're like a black fiery energy,it was over whelming so to say, he spoke to me as the finale in this world comes.

" _From_ _these point on, I Aszelf while grant this young man the power of a Phantom!_ " He started a chant, and now I know his name, it's Aszelf huh, well its an interesting name, He continued the chant " _Let his life come back to him, but a cost of being new,I will grant a second chance to my blood oath, I ask you nowm young man, to grant your wish yell out from the heart and mind your!_ " He said, I think it's a signal to me, I inhaled as much as I can.

"Sega my name is Sega!" My voice is heard by the man as the fiery black energy surrounded me and energy poured in my veins,the feeling is incredible and painful, as if my body is about to explode.

" _Sega you are now part of thy oath, as a man and a spirit, you will be reform into a Phantom! A being that is both god and demon, Sega your world awaits you!_ "He finsish his chant and the light swallowed me whole, " _Good luck young man, you will find far worse punishment in that world than here, but I have faith in your abilities and skills that you will survive and find people important to you_ " Aszelf moved away with high respects to Sega.

I was unconscious but a light made me open my eyes, I realize that I'd doze off while covered in that fiery black energy, but something is different more so to say I'm in a different location, I'm forest but it looks like a mix nature and technology is what I see.

"wh-where am I? Is this the new world?" I was really astonish at the sight, Aszelf was telling the truth, but am I alive?, " Maybe I should test if I'm really alive" So I bite down on my hand, until the numbing sensation of pain and blood is on my hand, I knew I was alive, my face expresses the joy, happiness, and trill of life.

But I suddenly feel nauseous and pain the instant I finish cherring, I collaspe and knock out. Is this the end, but suddenly I woke up, I'm in an apartment bed room, but I didn't own an apartment, and I was in a forest, the color of the walls is a light tan, there is desk with a lot of medical books, also the color is the with the walls, it has a pink couch and a center table, the room has two stuffed animals, one of which is a pink octopus and the other one I can't identify it, next to the two stuffed animals was a table lamp with a pink lamp shade, also there are pink curtains with a heart design on it, and finally the thing I'm concerned with, the room has a fucking HUGE syringe, like fifty times the size of a regular syringe!? Like hell is that for giants geeez.

Looking away the syringe I saw a photo, the photo's content was an old man and a little girl both happy and smiling, it honestly makes me sad to look at it, it reminds me of the family that cried when I died.

" I see your awake" I heard a woman's voice, and directed my sight to the voice. "Hello there! My name is Compa" She said.

Chapter 1: END


	2. Chapter 2: Planeptune Crazy Progress

Chapter 2 : Planeptune Crazy Progress

"Hello there! I'm Compa" A voice of a woman said to me, I look at her,she has fairly white skin, she also has a long,curly on the edge hair, her hair and eyes have a light creamy pink color, she was wearing a tan-white wooly tank top with a big neck and un-attached sleeves,the top of the sleeves have a fuzzy/ribbons balls, she has a black headband with a C patched to the side, she also have has a black chocker with a heart to the side, inside the heart there is C logo as well, she has a pair of black-brown kneesocks with a light pink heart frills on top, she has a similar sleeve like design kneehigh boots, a plain red color with a checkered designed short skirt, and finally a black purse place on her hip, it has a C logo as well.

"He-hello…" I responded, then a question pop in my mind, I spoke again "Wait,where am I? And what happened? " I said.

" You're in my apartment, I found you unconscious on the pathway to _Virtua Forest_ ,your hand was bleeding and I took you here to patch you up, so are you okay ?" She answered my questions and ask if I'm alright.

"Yes I'm okay, sorry if I bother you with anything" I said, she shoke her head.

"No its okay, I can't leave a patient behind for just personal reasons, plus you we're in a bad condition so I really wanted to help you." Compa said it with a smile, she looks so innocent and wants to help everybody she meets does she.

"Thank you for helping me, my name is Sega" I said to her, Compa look at me with a confused expression.

" Sega? What an interesting name" With smile on her face, her smile makes me want to smile, I don't know why?

"Thanks… am really sorry if I bothered you, also how long have I been out ?"I said, she looks at me with an innocent smile, walk near the bed where I was laid.

" Its okay I wasn't bothered at all, and you we're sleeping for about three days" she sits next to me, and looks at me with a smile.

I smiled back and started to sit up from three days of fatigue, I notice that my clothes we're next to my coat, I was covered in bandages and is stain with blood, I look at Compa, both confused and a concerned expression.

" Um…. you said my hand was bleeding, why is my entire body dressed with bandages?" I ask politely, and continued to ask " And did you undress me? And I feel like you're not telling what happened to a whole?" I ask a truck load of question, she answered me with a little bit of disappointment.

"Yes I said your was bleeding and uncoscious, both getting you here was a toughy, your body had a lot of bruises when I brought you here, yes I needed to take your clothes off since it had lots of blood, so I took a look and so you have a lot of punctures, stabs, and deep scratch,yes I was thinking of not telling you, but it will make me feel guilty" Compa looking down to the floor, pushing her index fingers to one another.

I took a huge sigh and look at her, but I'm not angry or disappointed at all, I'm kinda happy she cared about me knowing it, I stand up walk near her and put my un bandage hand on her shoulder, which made her look at me.

" Its okay I'm not mad, thanks for telling me the truth" Closing my eyes with a smile on my face, Compa got flustered a little when looking at him, she doesn't know why, but she feels warm around him, I spoke again "Anyways thank you so much for taking care of me, I don't know how to return the favor"He smiled at her while rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem at all, but do you know where you live and any family members" Compa ask me, I don't know what to respond with, will she belive me that I'm from another world, she probably won't, that's the logical answer there is, but how will I manage this one, think Sega think!

" I….umm….don't know" I am not convincing anyone with that! I think she'll catch on quickly.

"Hmm? You don't remember if where you live or any family?" Is she really seriously convince?!, she most be really gullible, but not stupid, now that gives me an idea.

"Yes! I really don't remember anything but my name" I said, but it kinda sucks that I have to lie to the person who saved me, Compa looked at me with a concerned expression.

"You must have…..amnesia! So you really don't remember anything at all?" Compa said, now I really feel like shit when she said it like that,but I simply nodded at her question, she looks worried about something, I'm feeling a bit curious.

"I know, you can stay here while you find a way to live on your own" She said her idea, I simply was thinking that might be a good idea, but I don't know anything that can get me a job, I think I should ask Compa, so I spoke to her.

"Um Compa, there's something I want to ask you something?" I said to Compa, she looked at me and nodded, I think she is trying to say "Sure!" to me, so I spoke again " How to I earn money ?" I said.

"Money? Do you mean _Credits_?" She said in a confused tone, I think the currency in this world is called _Credits_ instead of money, so I nodded and now she got what I meant, and look at me with a smile."There are a two of ways to earn Credits, one way is finding a profession like a nurse or a chef" She gave me an example of the first way, and honestly it was not my calling, the second way gave me a shock look.

"And the other way is by signing in the guild and do quest for Credits, some pay decently to finish a quest"Compa said, a guild?! you mean to tell me a that I fight monsters and do quests to earn this so called Credits to live, now that's really awesome, that sounds so badass when you think about it, but it seems to be really dangerous.

"So what do you think do you want to do?" Compa ask me a question, I looked at her with a confident smile and answered her with a cheery smile.

"I already know my choice, and that is the guild" I answered, Compa look at me and just smiled at my answer, with that decision done now I need to now who should I ask about the guild?, then I looked at Compa and had an idea.

"Hey, Compa do you know how the guild works?" I ask Compa, she looked at me and explained what she knows about the guild, but she said she only knows a little, but it helps me a little since she told me the basics, but she said something at the end that made me curious.

"I have a friend that works as a guild agent, she really likes being in the guild, hey why don't we take a visit to the tomorrow? Its night right now, so how about ask her more about the guild" she said to me, I looked at her with a satisfied look.

"Sure! That sounds like fun, and also that will make it easier for me to understand where I am, wait where exactly are we?" I ask Compa, Compa realize that Sega doesn't excatly know where he is, Compa answered.

"Oh right! I almost forgot you have amnesia, we are in _Planeptune_ , people call this place the " **The Land Of Purple Progression** " and the _Goddess_ of this place is _Lady Purple Heart_ , _Planeptune_ is one of four nations of _GameIndustri_ "She said to me, huh The Land Of Purple Progression, what a great name for this nation, Planeptune.

"Maybe I should research about GameIndustri tomorrow, after learning about the guild from your friend, that seems to be a great idea" I said it to Compa, she just looked at me and gived a little giggle, she said she'll prepare dinner and walk towards the kitchen, I will admit I was a little bit hungry, as she prepared dinner I looked out the balcony and saw the wonderful night skies of Planeptune, it was an amazing sight, buildings that glow in the night, streets filled with people, and finally a skyscrapper that is the tallest out of the buildings I saw, it has purple lining going up and down, it honestly deserves the tittle of Land Of Purple Progression, its not just because of the color of the nation, and a cool tittle, but the over whelming amount of technology, after some time Compa called me in to eat, I went inside for tonight we ate salad , we talked a bit and afterward I wash te dishes, since that at least I can do for the food, I said she should sleep at the bed, at first she refuse since I'm the one injured, but I manage to convince her that I'm okay sleeping on the couch,

*The Next Day*

I woke up early, Compa is still asleep and quite, I thought maybe I should make breakfast, so I checked the fridge and I saw a storage of food, I scavenge to find something good to eat for breakfast, I actually found a carton of eggs, I thought maybe scrambled eggs, then I decided on that, I prepared the meal of the morning, Compa woke up not long ago and smell the delicious aroma that Sega was cooking, she was honestly surprice that Sega could cook, after preparation both of them chow down on the scramble eggs, Compa was honestly imprested of Sega's cooking.

They prepared to go to the guild, I said. "Ready to go Compa?" Compa just nodded, and I look forward and exited the apartment building.

"Whoa…. So these is Planeptune" I was awe struck by the nation, it's more wonderful in the day than in the night, nothing I could say would describe the scenery.

We arrived at the guild the entrance was automatic so it slide open when we got close to it, the inside of the building was pack of guild agents and the people there are much more friendly than I thought, Compa and I walk to the counter where there is a receptionist, Compa ask the receptionist if her friend was here.

"Wait a moment… Ah, Miss IF is just heading back now to the guild from a quest, wait here until she returns in probably in a few minutes" The receptionist said, so Compa's friend is a girl named IF, huh again interesting name, Compa and I waited a few minutes.

"So your friend is a gal?" I ask Compa, she looked at me with a small giggle and smiled at me.

"Of course, she is one of many people important to me, so are you" Compa said, I could have sworn she said something really embarrassing, then she realize what she said "Eh! Um…. I really mean your impotant to me as a friend" She was completely flustered, I just smiled at her and she pouted.

"Hey Compa, the receptionist said you came by so hurried it up here, so who's your friend here" I heard a tough yet woman like voice near Compa and I.

"Ah! Iffy you're already here, thank goodness….I'm save from total embarrassment" The last part she muterted to herself, but right now Sega is facing Compa's friend.

She is a fair skinned girl, with emerald green eyes, she has hair that reaches to her waist it was a light brown color, her bangs reach down to her eye, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side, a few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cell phones on, she wears matching boots, the colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink.

" Hi there, I'm IF,a gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri!" She said, Hmm the tittle of hers is quite appropriate, I actually like the tittle of hers.

"Hello I'm Sega, nice to meet you" I said as I shake her hand.

Chapter 2 : END


	3. Chapter 3:Combat Insticts, Monster Kill!

Chapter 3 : Combat Instincts, Monster Kill!

I shook IF's hand as we introduce ourselves, but she looked at me with eyes that has suspicion, I just look at her with a weak smile and sweat dropping from my head, she is to my honest opinion one of the stronger looking people I've ever seen, I also notice she has nine pockets and from close inspection all the pockets have at lease one cellphone in them, wait nine phone damn?!, two holsters on both side of her hips, in them we're two revolver style pistol, and finally the last think I notice was the two HUGE katars with three sword like edges.

"So Compa, who is this guy? And why is he companying you?" IF ask Compa, I feel a very very BAD vibe here, like spiderman's spider sence.

"Oh, I found him unconscious a few days ago on the way to Virtua Forest when I was gathering herbs, and he seems to have lose his memory so I ask him to stay in my apartmeent for the time being, plus his here to learn how to work at the Guild" Compa said, IF just look down and heave a sigh and look at Compa again.

"Compa, sometimes you're too nice, but that doesn't mean you have to take people in your apartment if their injured or don't remember their past" IF said to Compa, at lease I'm not drag in that conversation, but I feel like I'm about to enter the battle field that is an argument.

"But he was badly injured and unconscious, so he didn't do anything bad, its just he has been sleeping for about three days now and just woke up yesterday" Compa tried to argueto IF that Sega hasn't done anything bad, IF just stared Sega down like a predator homing in on its prey.

"And you, I have a lot of suspicion on you, but if Compa said you've not done anything then I'll not harm you" IF said, wait if I had done something will she slice and dice me into a pile of mush, yeah a mental note never and I repeat NEVER ever anger IF.

"Hehehe duly noted miss IF, but I still have lot of questions, one of which how do I register for the Guild?" I said, IF looked at me with confused expression and then looked at Compa again.

"Is he serious about not knowing how to register in the Guild? I thought you'd helped him with the basics of the Guild Compa?" IF said to Compa, Compa just nodded and said.

"Yessy! I told him what I know, but I forgot how to register to the Guild, that's why we want to talk to you IF since you're a Guild Agent" Compa said, again IF heave a sigh and looked at me this time she is a neutral state with him.

"*sigh*….Fine…, I'll teach you more about the Guild and what you need to know in questing" IF said to me, I was eager now to know more about the Guild since I have never fought a monsters before, but I had fought many hand to hand fights in my life and I won most of them, I then recall all the memories of each and every one of those fights, and to my surprice they had the a common reason to each other, I fought every battle protecting someone or something, then I realize I was helping people then scaring them, I was there to help them, everyone that I helped smiled and appreciated it, it brings a smile on my face, IF and Compa notice and both felt confused.

"*Ahem* if want to register for being a Guild member, then ask the receptionist for the registration" IF said, which it brought me back from my trance, good thing I was listening very well.

"Okay, but after registration what do I do next?" I ask IF, who was just smiling weakly, and then looked at me.

"Come back here when you are done with the registration of being a Guild member" IF said to me, and looked at Compa and continued to talk, "Compa and I will have to catch up on whats going on" IF said.

Compa look confused and I on the other hand don't know what will happen to Compa, but I proceeded to the counter where the receptionist is waiting, I walk up to the receptionist and she greeted me, I told her my little dilemma and understand what I wanted, so I went to a heavy process of information giving and finally I'm registered as a Guild member, but good thing I remember that I had amnesia, so that was the hard part of the registration, because how am I suppose to give information that will still count as a register and not lie about my amnesia.

But I manage, and got the registration for being a Official Guild member, so I went back to where IF and Compa are, looking at them from a far they seem to be talking casually and happily, as I approched them IF notice and greeted me.

"Hey, how was the registration over there" IF said with a smirk, " I bet you got the class of information gathering" IF said.

"No, I got Hunter as a start, but I can only do E or F class quest" I said with a gloomy expression, IF on the other hand was surprice that Sega got the class Hunter, there are three types of class in the Guild Hunter, Collector, and Info Gather, Hunter is the class where Guild member's with combat experience go and if they can prove that they are very strong and reliable, Collector class is where Guild member's who didn't meet the criteria of Hunter class go, they mostly concise of collecting materials and fight monsters with a specific materials IF was once a Collector class Guild Agent, but got promoted to Hunter class, and finally the Info Gather class is where Guild member's with NO combat experience go, they mostly gather info that is relatively important to any quest, but they lack the ability to fight, so IF was seriously surprice that Sega met the criteria of Hunter, she thought that maybe he has no experience in fighting, but she was proven wrong with that assumtion.

"So you really pass the criteria of Hunter?! So you HAVE combat experience" IF shock more than earlier, I looked at her and thought " _Yeah, I have combat experience and I just barely pass the class Hunter_ ".

"Yeah, I have a little combat experience before" With a small smile on my face, and with that my spiderman like sense are tingeling and I look at where the danger is, then in front of me IF is very pissed by the looks of it, a shadow cast on her eyes by bangs and a vein mark popping on her forehead, my thoughts " _I'm about to eat shit am I, lord have mercy on my soul_ "I plead that I don't die right here.

"So you said a little….huh, do you even have a weapon Sega" IF slowly said that, Oh no I am really about to eat my fattass here, I sense danger and not a enemy incoming sense, but a girl on steroids will rip me to shereds sense, I slowly backed away as she slowly moves forward, then all of a sudden Compa spoke.

"Oh I forgot! I found this in your hands when you were unconscious" Compa said handing me a sword, wait… a sword? I didn't own or had a sword, but why is it in my hand when I was unconscious is it mine?

It was a sword but mostly looks like a katana, it was all around black from the hilt to the edge of the blade, it has a curved blade with a length of 65 cm, the scabbard of the blade was sharp and thick enough to do both as a weapon and a shealth of a blade, the guard of the blade was shape like a hollow octagon and large enough to keep my hand comfortable will placing my hand on it, the sharpened side of the blade was all white the oposite color of a regular katana, from the looks of it Compa had a hard time caring it, I notice it was heavy but surprisingly it was very light for me, I took it out of Compa's hand and it down on me, and the finale feature I have yet to say the hilt has a broken up chains about 4 feet in length

" _You are now a Phantom!, a being both god and demon_ " The cloaked man said to me, I remembered that he said that to me what did he mean? I honestly don't know why but I feel like the blade and I are connected, I understand how to use it the instant I touch it and my eyes saw the times I used it, but this was the first time I saw this blade, so I don't know why I know how to use it, but it feels like déjà vu when I hold it what does mean.

I looked at a calmed down IF and she also looked at the blade in confusion, I for one did not know how to describe its aura, the vibe of it is very luring like a moth to a flame, I grab the blade and attepted to swing it, it was a swift and sturdy feeling when swinging it at full throttle, in blinding speeds I was able to make pressure waves throughout the air, IF and Compa could feel the air from my blade as it started to make turbulence it sound crazy but roll with it, I stopped swinging for a moment and IF looked at me with an awed expression.

In her eyes the feeling of sharped air going through her is mesmerizing, Sega's swings are presenting vase strength and speed but very untamed the pressure the sword and Sega makes are both surprising and terrifying, as she saw his major potential but untouch.

"Wow… you and your sword are surprisingly presenting skills and power amazing" Compa said to me with a amazed and shock look, even I was amazed on the sword it presents the power of destruction.

"Hmmm…Is it really yours Sega the blade that is ?" IF said to me, I honestly don't know even if I had amnesia or not, because I don't remember owning this blade yet I feel like I have been with this blade for many years.

"I honestly don't know if I owned it or not, the feeling of nostalgia is eminate in the blade, yet I think I didn't own a blade in my life" I answered honestly to IF, both of them are confused about the thing I said as if I revealed an important detail in the way I said it.

"Not to be rude but did you steal the sword or not" IF went with a direct question to me, like I said I don't know, if I owned it or not.

"I honestly don't know I feel like I lost a big part of my life right now, is in I only see static in all those years" I said both of them just looked at me with concern, mostly Compa since IF is still see me as a suspicious looking person.

"Cheer up Sega! How about we do a quest to see if you're ready to work at the Guild" Compa tried to cheer me up, but I'm not sad or angry at all, I was just trying to remember important event of my life, but questing right now sounds good.

"Sure, but I can only accept F or E rank quests right now, plus I really don't know how to fight with a sword" I said to both of them, IF just heave a sigh, seriously does this girl always sigh when being stressed, but I can't really blame her in the world of where monsters exist and and people like IF have to slay them is pretty rough you know.

"*Sigh* since I said I'm gonna help you in the Guild and quests, but first things first we need you to improve your swordsman ship and fighting tactics got it" IF said to me I see her more as a commander than an agent, but she still has the temper of a teenager which is the reason why I see her both a leader and an agent.

"Okay the better I am in combat the better I get in questing, so you want me to train along the way to a quest right?" I ask IF, she simply nodded to my question, I'm finally going to know how to use my sword which I'm greatful for.

I accepted a quest that involved killing 5 dogoos, 10 tulips, and 1 giant dogoos, trust me I have no idea what this monsters looks like and what on GameIndustri this monsters are, I look at a cheerful Compa skipping happily in the forest and IF looking at the information given for the quest, we're in a forest named **Virtua Forest** apperently this area is where I was unconscious, it was a mixture of nature and technology machinare mix with the surrroundings I have never seen anything like this in my life.

"So let's start with the 5 dogoos since they are the weakest enemies here, and plus they're not that much of a threat at all" IF said so that is a great start huh, well it can't be helped so at lease there not cute or lovable because that will be a pity if I will have to slay something like that.

*A few moment later*

"You have got to be kidding me does cute and lovable creatures are monsters" I said as I look at the dogoos, dogoos looks like a giant jelly drop let with a dog facial features and a dog tail, honestly the world is starting to be cruel again, IF looks at me with a little disappointment and Compa who seems to not get that this creatures are adorable.

"*sigh* seriously are you 10 grow up! What if they attck you and you got all bruised up" IF looked at me and scolded me, come on these things are adorable and are very pityful to look at.

"Oh! come on this isn't that bad at all their so cute and lovable to just be slayed, and Compa is it bad that I want to keep one of them in the apartment building" I said and ask, IF just seems disappointed and Compa nodded that it is illegal to keep monsters in the city, I was sad to hear that but accepted it, so I pulled out my katana from the scabbard, it feels weird that I feel like hack and slash againts this little creatures but I have no choice since it is part of the quest, so this is my first time wielding a sword with an intent to slay.

In the matter of moments pixels fly of the air as I didn't even know how I killed them all in one fell swoop, IF and Compa were shock in 3 seconds Sega manage to take down 10 dogoos in one slash, Sega himself couldn't belive how he took down 10 at once with out breaking a sweat, I felt as the blade cleanly cut down the jelly dogs in a single slash, I know that I'm no longer human but I didn't expect that I would manage that.

"What… just happened? Sega how did you manage that, you manage to single handedly wipe an entire group of dogoos to little to no effort at all?" IF just baffled at what Sega was capable of its like primative insticts took over and masacered the monster group, she knows their weak but they indured cuts and slashes before dying, but this is just amazing.

Compa has no words to describe it but she felt that even the person responsible for the attack was surprise at what he has done, Sega seems shock and baffled as well by the revelation that he was responsible on what was occuring.

"I…I…I don't know myself, this is something I didn't expect at all to happen" I was just as shock as you two.

"L-let's just get going we still have a couple more monsters to kill" IF said to me and Compa we followed IF to the next monsters, which are the tulips and honestly plants as monsters are a dumb yet easy monster to exist.

"Yessy let's beat them uppy!" Compa said with a happy tone I just smiled since it was Compa, I don't know why but when Compa smiles it makes me smile to huh I notice everybody smiles when Compa smiles, Compa is bundle of joy to everybody, that idea made me smile.

Next I fought tulips as the name implies their over sizes tulips, like the dogoos earlier they were cleanly cut and treamed like grass cut by a lawn mower, to my surprise I'm actually good with a sword but I still lack experience and proper swordsmen ship, IF and Compa still amazed and shock at the mans abilities with a sword they saw he was not achieve the proper use of a sword both even then he is every powerful.

"*Whew* onto… _hah_ … the next… _hah_ rounds of monsters… _hah_ " I said but could you blame me for being tried after over 75 dogoos and 65 tulips, yeah no I'm tried as fuck after that but I'm starting to understand how to use a blade, now I actually dodge and strike accurately and strategize, IF notice my fast improvement and so did Compa but seems to be interested on how this plays out, they have been watching Sega for a moment now and he easily beat over 140 monsters in under two minutes each is honestly absurd to think about, their starting to think Sega is no human after displaying inhuman strength and endurance and quick adaptability to his weapon and environment,

"Okay Sega last monster the giant dogoo and let me tell you it is a lot stronger that the normal dogoos" IF clearified to me, I'm honestly happy this is the last monster for today and while I was deep in my thoughts the ground started to shake vigorously and immensely, I snapped back to reality and look at the source of the shaking I'm really trying to stay in balance so did IF, Compa fell imedietly when the earthquake started.

"Whoaa! Is it me or the whole forest seems to move on its on" Compa said honestly Compa is just smart on some parts but she's a special case with other topic does she, then I heard a booming roar that can knck anybody out.

"DOGOOOOOOOOOO!" The huge slime dog bounce up the air and crach down on many trees, and holy shit?! That think is enormous about 50 times the regular doggo size?! If I wasn't strong enough I would have been pancaked by the jelly abomination of a dog.

"Uuuuh is that the target IF because if so we'll be entering a world of pain" I said and I meant that will propably get our asses kicked, okay it was a bad day to mess with a giant jelly dog with a terrifiying aura.

"Unfortunately, yes that is our target our huge deadly target" IF realize it was a bad call to accept that rank B quest of hers, but she got a sigh of relief when they said its possible to bring anybody with her to fight the monster.

"He-hello there mister giant dogoo we're here to beat you uppy" Compa said nerviously I just can't be bothered at the look the giant behemoth's face is to cute man, one thing I'm not to admit I like adorable shit okay, but I'm also still adjusting to monsters that are the epitome of diabetes shot to the heart.

"Heh… alright then let's finish this already I'm damn tried for today" I said with an irratated tone and look on me, the two notice it and wonder if what I'm going to do, in a single move the giant dogoo move at break neck speeds, rammed againts me, I went flying crashing into multitudes of trees and stones I got up but bruised and a broken shoulder blade, I then dashed towards it at inhuman speeds and slash the giant dogoo it withflying as well, but I didn't stopped there I dashed at it again and again slash after slash slowly chipping away its health and it's working, but every swing I'm breaking my arm leg and spine in every hit blood pour out of my skin and my clothes gets ripped even futher.

"Heh… heh… heh… I did it ugh…" I fell unconscious again, but before that the giant dogoo turned into pixels and evaporated away, Compa hurried to me to check if I'm alright I was definetly in dire need of medical attention, while IF was shock, amaze, and terrified at the result of the battle they saw the absolute beat down of the giant doggo and the complete decimation and destruction on the battle field, this was not normal at all no man has any strength to create this much havoc in a singla hour, IF's suspicion is now gathing far worse after this in counter.

Chapter : END


	4. Chapter 4:Come Pick Up the Sisters,Che

Chapter 4 : Come Pick Up the Sisters, Checkmate Pal! (The tittle is a play on words)

"Ugh… what… what happaned? And… where am I?" I said while slowly waking up, I feel like I just got run overed by a speeding bullet train, man it's rough to move my left arm and whole torso, it was a staggering pain in my internal systems and organs for that matter.

But regarding on my where abouts, I'm in an apartment room again which only means, I'm back in Compa's apartment and by the looks of it, I'm all bandaged up again and it's the middle of the night. Yeah I now remember what happened, ugh… I went too overboard in fighting that son of gun of a giant dogoo, I use every bit of strength I had to slay that monster's fattass.

" I see you're finally a wake huh, took ya long enough" I heard a woman's voice, but it seems familiar hmm…, I recognize that voice!

"IF… so it is you, sorry for asking in short notice but how long was I out for?" I said to IF with a concerned look, she just heaved a sigh and cross her arms.

"About 2 days, but I'm surprise that you're able to move again in just a short recovery time, with a lot and I mean a lot of broken bones and a fractured femur" IF stated the answer and a fact at the same time, it was honestly sounds like she wants to interogate me in an uncomfortable manner.

"Now let me ask you a question, who or what are you? And how did you get here?" IF started an interogation on me, honestly I called it that this will happen sooner or later, since I'm not that good of a lier and guilt is easily recognizable on my face.

"*Sigh* you know I expected this to happen seens you look at me with full suspicion all the times we encounter each other" I said blatantly to her and gave her a unfazed look, she just got more aggressive when I said that and pinned me down with her katar near my throat.

"Let's see if you can talk all confident after I slice your throat" IF threatened me and honestly I'm feeling that this is no joke of a threat, and she looks so pissed now than the last time she was angry.

"Uh… are you actually serious about that or are you trying a new comedy act" I said that with an akward smile and sweat dropping profusely, IF on the other hand was sending vibes that I just hit a land mine of a death flag.

"You are signing your death wish pal, let me remind you that who is the one under a blade here" IF said to me with so little patient that honestly she is gonna explode with vile rage.

"*Sigh* what did I do to deserve this? A girl trying to kill me for not answering her interogation and the fact that she is questioning my very existance and see me as a danger than a person" I saqid looking at her with actual disapoinment when saying it, IF is now from the looks of it, is at her limit.

"I don't know what have you done to Compa while I was not around, but I find out you've done something bad to her, I'll not hesitate to end your life, got it pal!" IF said in a furious state of mind said to me, if I were to live with her, I would have probably die in a single day.

Then the door opened in the wrong time, IF and I were looking at the door and saw Compa, she has a tray with medical supplies and a kettle with three cups, by this time IF was still pinning me down to the floor and her katar pointed at my throat, she was on me to which honestly makes it look even worse when you imagine it, Compa was really shock on what was going on, she looked at IF with eyes that said "No, this is not what you should be doing" writen on them, I myself felt the akwardness of the situation as both of them looked at each other, both didn't want to belive the situation at all, Compa broke the silents.

"Iffy what are you doing?" Compa said this time tears are forming at the edges of her eyes.

"…" IF didn't respond at all.

"Iffy please answer me! What are you doing to Sega!" Compa now yelling for IF to respond.

"…" IF again didn't respond at all, I feel like I'm about to break a friendship between to friends.

"Iffy please respond, iffy respond!" Compa crying and yelling at IF her bestfriend to respond.

"I… I… I don't know what to say C-Compa, I' sorry for making cry, I just wa-" IF now responding at Compa with a lot going through her head, I walked up to Compa and cutted what IF is about to say.

"IF I didn't minded telling you what you wanted to know, but I also apologize that I didn't speak up at your questions, and Compa please don't cry I'm okay see, I'm just fine" I said to both of them, I know what IF wanted to do, it's to protect Compa to strangers and people that could harm or hurt her, but right now I need to calmed down Compa from her sobbing.

IF just looked at me with eyes that couldn't belive what he was saying, Compa looked at me as well, her eyes were red and stained by her tears, I just looked at her with a smile and hugged her, she just couldn't process what I did but it did calm her down, both were shock on the hug I gave to Compa, Compa was no longer crying instead blushing madly, IF on the other hand looked again at me this time she feels empathy to me was because of Compa, we both didn't want Compa to cry again, so we apologized to each other.

"Sorry about what happaned earlier" both of IF and I said, then we looked at each other again, "Eh?" we said together now that is weird, we keep copying each other's words but we just laugh it off.

"Hehehe, I was wrong about you Sega, you might have the potential to be a threat but you have a warm and kind heart to hurt anybody" IF giggled with me and said something that bothered me, but I chose not to think about it seens that will lead this conversation spiraling out of control.

"Yeah sorry for not cooperate with you IF, it's just some personal issues that I'm having right now, plus I'm confused as hell" I said to IF to be more exact, talking to both IF and Compa.

"Its cool, I'm not if you're the one who should apologize, it's really my fault for pinning you down and threated you" IF said to me in responded, truth be told we both are responsible for the problem at hand.

Me and IF got closer as friend now than last time, Compa seems happy that we got along well, but something bothers me, so I ask both of them the thing that bothers me.

"Um, can I ask a question? The question is bothering me a lot" I said to both of them, they simply nodded to what I said. "So what is GameIndustri as a whole and and who is Lady Purple Heart?" I ask to both of them, they just looked at each other with confused expressions on them, but Compa realize why I ask the question, probably because of the amnesia I said I had, but the fact is that I'm not from this world.

"Ah I forgot, you have amnesia so you probably don't know anything about GameIndustri" Compa said with confidents in her tone, IF realize it to then heave a sigh again.

"*Sigh* I see, so we'll explain everything we know about GameIndustri and more information about yor current conditions, got it" IF said with a stern face and a smirk on her mouth, both explain the whole story about each and every nations and their respective _CPUs_ , and from IF the _CPUs_ are the goddesses of the four landmasses and nations, and Compa said that the _CPU's powers came from the faith of their people_ , the faiths of the people are called " _Shares_ " clarified by IF, they also explain that each goddesses had battled over _hundreds of years and now are at peace_ , the _CPU of Planeptune_ is known as _Lady Purple Heart_ , Compa also said that their friends with the _CPU_ of this nation and her name is _Neptune_ , the _CPU of Lastation_ is known as _Lady Black Heart_ , Compa said that the _CPU of Lastation_ is named _Noire_ , next the _CPU of Lowee_ is known also as _Lady White Heart_ , Compa again said the CPU's name, the _CPU of Lowee is named Blanc_ , and finally the _CPU of Leanbox_ well known as _Lady Green Heart_ said IF, Compa just smiled at IF, IF seems flustered, IF clarified that the _CPU of Leanbox_ is named _Vert_.

Huh if I remember correctly with my weak language of French, _Noire_ is _black_ , _Blanc_ is _White_ , and _Vert_ is _Green_ , also the names of each nations sounds familiar wait, they are familiar! They have references to game consoles, Lastation sounds like Playstation, Lowee sounds like the Nintendo Wii, Leanbox sounds like Xbox or the Xbox 360, but Planeptune is a tricky one, what sound like hmm… hmm… hmm… a I know! It's the cancelled console the Sega Neptune! Made by the company that always rival the Ninntendo Entertainment company.

"Okay I think I get the whole explanation you two gave me, so thanks for the information" I said with a satisfied look and a smile to book it all, IF seems glad and Compa is just smiling to her heart content.

"Okay then, but I notice in the fight 2 days ago you seem to be lacking a whole lot of skill when it comes in sword skills and attacks, but you manage to decimate a whole lot of monsters with just swinging and dodging them, so I think I should help you get better in combat and teach more about weapon techniques" IF stated it to me, huh… maybe I should train to get more stronger and probably try to learn more about Planeptune.

So I agreed on what IF said and both of them seems please that I agreed, me and IF setted up a schedule to when we train and start questing again, speaking of quest I receive a decent amount of credits from the quest 2 days ago, the decent amount was from the quest alone, but since I slayed a lot and I mean A LOT of monsters, which added to the quest paid of more than expected, now that I think about it I need to get new pair of clothings, I think I should shop tomorrow for clothes.

 ***A day passed***

"Hey Compa, I'm going to the market place today to buy a new set clothes, if you need anything just say" I said to Compa, she is in her room right now so that's why I'm yelling a little, and then she respond.

"Ah yessy, can you buy me the needles for a 27 gauge syringe Sega, and some groceries please!" Compa said through her door, I understand what she needs so 27 gauge syringe needle and some groceries, and also a pair of new clothes because I'm running out of them, since they always get ripped to shreads and either burned or bloody from my own blood.

I walk out of the apartment building were Compa lives, so far I know where the market , Guild, and park is, but I yet to explore the whole area since I was unconscious all the time, like seriously I've been knock out ofor literally 5 days in total absurd, right now I'm on the path to the market and by the looks of it, it's pretty crowded and large, like a plaza or an outside mall right now, but I manage to find the needle Compa needed, I bought anout seven of the needles since you don't know when you need spares, next stop is buying new clothes that are super durable, and luck enough I found a clothes shop that is well know to make clothes that don't ripped easily while fighting, and it's popular to because you're able to design your own clothing which is an amazing idea, I already have the design in my hand since the owner only designs with a printed design already, which means the design is premade already, I entered the establishment and a middle age woman greeted me after the door closed.

"Ah a customer, well come young man what can I do for you in this fine day?" The woman greeted me with a smile, I see so she's the owner of the establishment… wait, isn't she a bit to young to be managing a store.

"I'm acually here to ask for the special design feature" I heard that is what you have to say in order to submit designs for your clothes.

"Ah the special, sure come in and do you have the design with you?" The lady said to me, I handed her the design, she looked at it and looked at me. "Hmm… okay I can deal with this design, come to the back in the sewing lounge and wait for maybe an hour or two, got it" She said to me and I simply nodded, we both headed to the sewing lounge and sit on a vacant chair, so let the waiting begin.

 ***3 hours later***

"Alright and done, come in here your order is now complete young man" I heard the voice of the woman, it took quite a while since it was a hard design I came up with, I headed inside and looked around for a little bit.

The room it self is quite large with internal decorations, there are at least five sewing machines and ten mannequins in a line up positioned, there are a lot of cloth everywhere some are organized but the rest yeah, there are three fitting rooms to see the design of our choice, mostly the color of the room is a cream white color with brown linings on the bottom half of the wall.

"Huh… nice room and it seems appropriate of a sewing buisness don't you think" I said to the woman, she just turned around and looked at me with a smile, she seems happy about the comment.

"Aw shucks, thanks for the compliment that is one of the few compliment I receive in the buisness" She said with a slight blush and looked at me again and shown me the way to the fitting room.

"Here you go, just go inside and your clothings are prepared for you my valued customer" She said with complete confidents, I just looked at her and she seems satisfied about the work she did, I walk inside and dressed up in my new get up.

I walked out the fitting room, and got a whistle from the woman for the clothings I just wore, I had a black open jacket with an X-pattern belt on the sides to the back, metal chains can be seen on the shoulder area to the waist, and the sleeves are about elbows length with white lines on the edge of the sleeve, also the inside of the jacket was white and my undershirt is a color of grey with a V style neck and a pattern of a broad sword with a crack in the middle, I also had a white jeans with three black stripes from the sides, the jeans also have a short metal chains on each sides of the jeans, I have a pair of black fingerless gloves with a hole on the middle of the glove, its like a motorcycle glove in design with the same logo as the undershirt on it, and a white detachable hoodie with black inside, and finally the shoes, I have a pair of ankle high shoes with a black base and a light grey wavy designs on it, that's my new pair of clothings and honestly it looks great.

"*Whistle* Nice very nice, it really suits you and it looks like all that hard work paided off" She said with high respects to her creation, I myself agree that this is one of the finest works that I have seen.

"It is by far the most finest design I've ever seen, it accurately depicts what I designed on paper, you did a wonderful job on it, thanks" I said to her with a smile, she smiles back with a little blush as well, I paid her extra for the fine job and thanked her again before leaving, smiled and waved at me and then headed out it was already afternoon by the time I was going to Compa's apartment, right now I was wearing my new pair of clothes, I have five sets of the new clothing I have right now and a lot of groceries after the ordering new clothing, right now I'm at the door of Compa's apartment room since I locked the door before I left, I knock since I don't have the keys to the apartment.

"Hello… who is it? A feminine voice that I haven't heard before answered the door, the door opened and I saw somebody else beside Compa or IF opening it.

She was a young girl in her early late teens, she is a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker. She wore clothing almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes, and finally In her hair she wears a single direction pad button.

"Who are you mister and who looking for?" The girl asked me, she looks okay to talk to at lease I'm not that hard to talk to anyway.

"Is this a girl named Compa's apartment?" I asked the young girl, she looked at me and spoke again.

"Yes she lives in this apartment room, what do you need with her?" She ask me, so this is one of the many friends of Compa huh, well I supposed that Compa can clear things out for me.

"Ah can you call her here for me, I just needed to talk to her" I said in a polite manner, she looked at me and nodded and processed to go talk to Compa.

 ***Woman's POV***

"Compa,there is a guy at the door looking for you" The woman said to Compa, Compa seems confused to what I said but suddenly looked at me and smiled.

"Ah it must be Sega at the door, he must be tried I'll go at the door to introduce you two to him" Compa said to both me and my sis, after she went to the door my sister came up to me and said.

"I bet Compa has a man she fell in love with and is very kind comedic, like a rom-com dont'cha think " My sis said to me, I honestly think that would be wonderful that Compa had somebody to love but he didn't look so kind, he looked at me with dead cold eyes.

 ***Sega's POV***

I saw Compa walking near the door she looked happy for some reason, she smiled at me and pulled my arm she looked at me as if she wants me to come with her.

"I have some friends I want you to meet and also you look great in the new clothes Sega" Compa said in a happy and excited tone, and I complied to her request and blush a littled when she complimented my clothing.

"Thanks and sure, I want to meet your friends and be their friends as well" I said while closing my eyes and smiling to her, I saw a little bit of blush on her cheeks.

I walked with Compa and met her two friends, one of which answered the door while the other looks like a younger person than the other,maybe their sisters I mean they look a like, but I have the vibe that the younger looking one is the eldest of the two.

"Nep-nep and Ge-ge meet the guy I was talking about earlier, his name is Sega" Compa introduced me to the two, from the sounds of the names I would suggest that those were nicknames.

" Hi, I'm Neptune the main protag of this game and the main atraction of the series" Neptune said, okay I feel like this girl is gonna be the bane of my existance and you know why, because I hate metaness because it always confuses me.

"Umm… Hello my name is Nepgear the CPU Candidate of Planeptune" Nepgear said, huh… she must be a shy but caring kind of person, I think this two are the opposites of each other in my opinion of course.

"Hey, my name is Sega a friend of Compa, nice to meet cha" I said in a light hearted tone, both looked at me in awe …wait why are they looking at me with an awed expression, now I'm confused at what is occuring.

"Is… there… something on my face?" I said to both of them, they nodded no and Neptune spoke.

"We didn't think you were kind at all, at the very lease I thought you're mister generic and edgy shounen character type of guy" Neptune said with confidents, now this is the reason I hate metaness, those kind of people always say that I'm edgy or call me Edge lord, which pisses me off.

"*Sigh* This is going to be a long night hah…" I said to all three of them, as I attempted to face palmed and it happen.

Chapter 4 : END


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Out, But Firendships

Chapter 5: Secrets Out, But Friendships Grow

It was seven o'clock in the night, I just got back from the errands that Compa gave me and finding new replacement pairs of clothing, then I thought maybe… just maybe it would be a peaceful night today with no problems at all… boy was I ever wrong, not only am I in a room with three girls in here, but the fact that one of them was a person with an extreme case of metaness which those kind of people bugged the fucked out of me.

"*Sigh* Well you girls chat for a while I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner, Neptune and Nepgear will you two join us for dinner?" I ask the two while going to the kitchen, they both nodded but neptune and her meta thinking said " _I bet you're one of those kind of people that are really nice, but looks like they could kill you if you pester them for to long_ " which honestly bugged my because its so accurate and not at the same time.

Nepgear just seemed quite nervous to talk to me, but she presents to my a suspuscious look the kind that says " _I don't trust this person, I think he'll do something horrable_ " which honestly, bullshit that people always doubt me because of my looks, but I let that look slide for now sseens I will lose consentration in cooking dinner.

Tonight I'm planing to make something with Compa's oven, luckily I've got the perfect dish in mind, It's an Oven-Baked Salmon with Toasted Almond Parsley Salad and Baked Squash, It's both healthy and delicious enough to make anybody who are picky eaters want to eat this, so I prepared the ingredients and necessary cooking equipments seens it is a easy yet complicated processes to make, after 20 minutes of preparation and cooking combined, and the dish was done the aroma can reach the living room that all three of them could smell it, I was on the verge of laughing seens Neptune's face literally expresses happiness and a lot of drooling on that expression, I have never in my life saw anybody drool so much that I consider that a miniature waterfall in her mouth, Nepgear on the other hand was trying to hold back from doing the same thing that her sister was doing, but she also seems to enjoy the aroma of my cooking, Compa's stomach just growled the instant the aroma hits her sense of smell.

So after that small laughable moment, I proceeded to set up the table for 4 people since I'll eat my own dish you know, after all I made the dish might as well eat a little of it, so I setted the plates, the utensils, the chairs, and finally brought the main dish on the table.

"Dinner's ready girls, come over here and eat I'll be in the kitchen to bring a pitcher of water and some glasses" I said to the girls while calling them for to eat, the first one to arrive was Neptune I knew it, she was a glutton even though her size says so, followed by Nepgear and Compa all three of them sitted them selves at the table, I came in the from the kitchen with a pitcher of water and some glasses and also an appetizer for the main meal.

"Well then what are you guys waiting for? Dig in" I said to all three of them, they looked at me and just smiled the one with the biggest smiled before chowing down was Neptune, she seems delighted from the taste, to the point her eyes have stars in them, both Compa and Nepgear took a single bite and they had a lighted up look in their faces, but agreed in just I contact that it taste pretty good which honestly warms my heart, we talked in the course of the dinner, I have to say this night is the most fun I had ever had with friend.

"So Sega, why are you living with Compa? And are you two lovers or something?" Neptune said it in a suggestive manner, the instant I heard her say lovers I spitted a the water in my mouth seens I was drinking from my water, Compa was just blushing in an obvious manner with plate white pupils, she is scolding Neptune right now for assuming that we were lovers, I my self am a little flustered at what Neptune said while in this state of mind Nepgear got closer to me, I noticed this and she also knows that I notice since she talked to me.

"Umm… are you to actually lovers? And seriously why are you room mates with her?" She ask me in a polite manner, I quickly heave a sigh and explain to her my dilemma and what is going on right now, she seems relieve to understand what is occuring with me and Compa.

"I think I got your explanation, goodness sorry for misunderstand you for a dangerous person Sega and sorry for my sisters behavior and constant teasing" Nepgear said apologetically I just smiled and gestured to her that it was okay.

"No it's okay, you don't need to apologize and I'm not that bothered about Neptune's meta rantings at all, plus it seems that it's a part of her oddly charming personality" I said to both of them, we just smiled as Neptune still watching this unfold.

Before Neptune could start rambling her usual metaness the door open while our little conversation was about to end, I saw IF enter the room with a smirk on her face with paper work on her hand, I was confused and surely both Compa and Nepgear feel the same, Neptune on the other hand just pouted that she couldn't talk in the conversation.

"Sega I need you to sign this paperwork right now, sorry if I'm bothering you right now but it's urgent" IF stated her reason to show up, I'm both unease and getting a bad vibe on this one since I'm usually a magnet for trouble in the dimension I'm from.

"Can I read this document first before signing this strangely ominous paperwork that I didn't agreed with" I said it in a slight wisecracky way, but I notice that it was a document about the citizenship of every nation, I looked at IF in a confused manner as she expected it to happen.

"I'll explain to you what the document is about in a moment, but first Neps and Gear what are you two doing here?" IF ask the two sisters what are their buisnesses here, which honestly I'm curious as well since they seem to be focus on something serious.

"Ahh… well it is a because me and big sis are here to help with Compa's problem, also we heard that there is a boy that lived here so big sis wanted to know if it was true" Nepgear said to IF in a more relaxed manner than when she talks to me, and it proves that I was right that Neptune's the older sibling of the two.

"Okay… wait Compa what was troubling you? And Sega you look nice in your new clothes, I see you got that from the store people usually recommend to go too to get custom designed clothing" IF ask Compa what troubled her and complimented my new clothes, which I'm please that it looks good on me.

"Well… it's been bothering me ever since I found Sega in _Virtua Forest_ " Compa said to all of us, I listen since it has something to do with me and since I was still unconscious by that time I was wondering what happen to me while I was out. "Sega started to emit an aura that was both _terrifying and calming_ , it was _captivating and menacing_ like I was looking at the eyes of a _monster bigger that the Planeptune Tower itself_ " Compa said it while sweat dropped on her head, I was confused on what Compa said, emitting an aura that ressemble a monster and yet she said it feels soothing, what was happening to me, is it the side effects of my transfomation to a _Phantom_ or not? I don't know myself anymore at all.

All of us were astonished at what Compa said, but both Nepgear and IF started again to suspect me again which is part of a lot of worse events that are starting to unfold, first thing my insticts told me is to hide since I've got the feeling that my life is on the line, so the instant that IF stand to get near me my insticts kicked in and I dive rolled out the dinning room in one motion, people just stared at me as I did that under 5 seconds I honestly wanted to laugh when seeing Neptune's awed face.

"Where are you going Sega why are you hiding in the living roo-" IF tried to enter the living room, until she the whole area was jacked up be 20 people with ski masks on them and a lot of weaponry, and not to mention that 5 of them are down for the count, but what surprise IF was the speed they were took down she got to the living room in 2 second of walking and after entering ¼ of them are already out, she wondered who did it in that fast of a motion.

"LOOK OUT!" I said to her while mid tackling, since 3 of the robbers have .22 caliber pistols and currently firing like turrets, I had to help IF since she was in the lines of sight and the 5 robbers that are down, yeah I might have slach them the instant I saw the robbers, which it took me to ready my katana out of it's scabbard slash five in one strike in under 3 seconds, but what surprise me is how did they sneaked in here so easily and not get notice by any of us, thinking about it makes my spine shiever since if I had not exited the dinning room I didn't know what would've happen, I force IF in the dinning room.

"Huh, guys what's going on outside it sounds like the console wars all over again, and why are you in a battle stance Seggy" Neptune spoke in her usual domineer… wait did she call me in a ridiculous nickname, she did call me Seggy what the hell Neptune?! Random rambling aside the robbers enter and the instant he step inside the dinning room I slash him in a vertical position, Compa, Nepgear and Neptune were shock to see me attack somebody, but then realize it was a robber.

"IF are you okay? Did you got shot or something?" I ask her if she is injured, but from what I see she seems fine, but I got a seriously powerful punch to the gut.

"Oof, that's gonna leave a mark…"I said as I got winded by the punch that IF deliver, I swear she is going to kill me one of these days.

"Oh sorry I thought you're one of the robbers, and why did you ran off like that?" IF apologizing tone and quickly she ask me the reason for me quick moved to safety, but could you blame me that I fear for my safety when I'm near IF.

"Duly noted, and can blame me if I think that you'll be head me if I do something fishy or you girls misunderstand something about me that my reason to dash outta here" I explain my answer to them, all I saw was them having the same expression and sweat dropping from their head.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for nearly decapitating you yesterday, but please can let it down"IF said to me with a concern tone, like hell that I'll let that slide with no consequence, you'll live this mistake that you nearly beheaded someone in your life.

"Oh belive me, you'll know when I'm extra careful not to be beheaded by somebody with a short fused temper" I said wisecrack of the day that makes IF feel like garbage, which everybody noticing it.

"Anyway I can throw it under the bridge, but right now more robbers are everywhere in the apartment so no time wasting, let's get hack n' slashing" I said to IF with an up beat mood, which IF just smiled and put a thumbs up, so we readied are selves to charge in the living room, I leaded the duo seens I remember where all the robbers locations are, I said "In the count of three we charge in blades a blazing" I said to IF, she nodded and I started to count, "One… … … Two… … …" I said as I readied to sprint full throttle, then I said with a loud voice " THREE!" Then we fully sprinted to the living and every robber is on full alert now.

I manage to take down 7 of the 15 in one slash and dodge the relentless barrage of bullets by the 3 gun men, IF took down 4 robbers consecutively and manage to take down one of the three gunners, I deflected the bullets to hit the two remaining robbers in the shins, and they groan in pain as I knock them out while they try to stop the pain, both Nepgear and Compa tied up all 20 and Neptune called some guards to assist us with the robbers.

"*Whew* I feel like I can sleep for a whole week *Sigh*" I said to them, they just laugh except for IF who just smiled, I on the other hand was very exhausted and sleepy snice the fight took all my senses to win it.

"I gotta say, you took out 15 of the robbers with little to no effort, you may not have skill but your insticts are quite a useful replacement when it comes to fighting" IF said with a smile on her face, Compa too smile… but Nepgear and Neptune were surprise and awed by my fit that I did, both sisters seems to be thinking on what just happened.

"So… this isn't the first time he fought huh, oh I know! Maybe he's a super human or a mutant that has super speed, strength, flexibility, and senses, cuz' that is't possible to knock out 15 robbers without actually killing them" Neptune said in a cheerful manner, geez she almost said something that will give me a heart attack, she described it so accurately that she could say one more word that will reveal my identity as a Phantom, which I still don't know what exactly am I.

"Don't be ridiculous Nep, if he were any of what you describe he would be like a _CPU_ … wait he did display abilities that almost if not exacted, what a CPU is able to do? But he can't transform and he doesn't even know how to fight in an average nor novice matter" IF said to Neptune, ouch… just ouch that she's calling me below novice which I won't deny but still…

"Yeah but he did beat that giant dogoo by him self after defeating a battalion of dogoos and tulips before it though, and he just sprained his left leg and arm and also only broke two ribs,but what surprise me is his recovery, he manage to stand up again in two days" Compa tried defending my abilities to fight, but I fear about the fact that she said something that could be impossible to do by an ordinary human, I notice the two sisters, IF and Compa realize what Compa just said and it made me sweat a little.

"Um… ho-how many is a battalion Co-Compa? And was he tried as well?" Nepgear said in a stuttered way, I feel like many of blades will be pulled out of IF's holster, I tip-toed out of the dinning room but was notice by Neptune, gawd this is why I hate to be social with anybody since they will ALWAYS notice you.

"About… 160 monsters… and one giant dogoo… wait a moment… IS that even humanly possible?!" Compa said with a lot of questions circulating in her head and a shocked expression with it as well.

Everyone looked at me and started to and more of a death stare from IF, now I know I wanted to run like a little bitch after this, I stand and walked near the door but got stopped by a katar pinning me down near the door, I just gulped at what is going to happen but Compa stopped IF since she was at the verged of crying IF just gritted her teeth, Nepgear and Neptune hold back they know that this isn't their buisness but I know both wanted to fight since their eyes are showing fire like aura in them, I know I messed up for not telling them what I am but could anyone belive me at all, people will just see me as a liar but I know myself and I planned to tell them now who I really am.

"Why… I keep asking who or what are you! Now tell me who are you!" IF yelled to me with a crying Compa on her side, Neptune seems angry but Nepgear… she looks like she is about to break and kill anyone on her sight, I simply looked at her with no emotion at all, IF now more pissed than ever before she punch me directly to the face but I was unfaze.

"Just damn talk already! You shameless mother fucker!" IF cursed at me while trying to fight back her tears but to no avail, Compa now is very… very down right now her eyes are lifeless yet still stained by tears, both sisters looked at me with disgust and anger in their eyes… but now I finally spoked.

"You want to know who I am and where I came from right?" I said in a monotone voice, IF looked at me with wided yet understandable.

"The reason I haven't told anyone… is because will everyone belive me… will everyone think I'm insane… but the real thing I feared, will everybody starts to hate or fear me?" I said with a tone of depression, IF and Compa's eyes wided at what I said, while the two sisters still needs to processes what I was about to say to them.

"… … … I'll listen to your explanation and understand what you have tried to hide" IF said with a forced smile to me, it hurts that she doesn't trust me but I understand why, because of the feeling of someone backstabbing her completely.

"*Sigh* then sit down it's going to be a long story, but I feel guilty for not telling my story to you" I said to both IF and Compa, I look at the sisters and they were looking very intently so I heaved a sigh and started to explain, explain how I got here, how I died, how I made a deal that will give me a second chance to live, how now I'm called a being known as a "Phantom", and finally about my lie of being an amnesiac. After explaning all that information IF's eyes wided so did Compa but she shook her head profusely trying to deny the last part, Nepgear and Neptune seemed surprised to my explanation and interested to hear more about me.

"Are you really being serious here Sega? Or are you pulling our legs" IF said to me but I expected it to happen.

"*Sigh* You know I expected this to occur seens no one actually belives me from my world, and I haven't told a lie in my life since no one is their to tell me to lie, I was alone for so long so I felt nothing of being told insane" I said to IF who just looked at me with concern in her eyes, Compa's eyes says the same as IF's eyes says too, they so regret in my eyes but also acceptance of the truth that they heard, the two sisters just smiled and Neptune spoke.

"Cheer up Seggy you don't need to mope around like that donkey in winnie the pooh from that story book that I readed to Nepgear when she was still a toddler, ah I know the thing that could cheer you up! Let's be friends to call it even" Neptune said to me, I looked at her with a surprise expression while the others either smiled or giggled.

"Hmm… I would like that lets be friends Neptune!" I said with confidence in my eyes and a happy tone in my voice, everyone smiled and clapped at our new friendship, I know it might sounds corny but all I ever ask was friends and family that are there by your side.

I looked at IF which tooked IF a little surprise by my action. "Let's train tomorrow and get stronger IF, I want to be strong enough to be of help" I smiled as I said that to her, which she just blushed with a little of a flustered looked on her, she just smiled and nodded.

I can feel it tomorrow will be the ultimate challenge to me, I want to protect my friends and my family, the family of friend that are important to them I'll risk my life to that cost, that is my oath and power.

I looked up in the sky with a face of complete peace, one day I want to see my family in a happy place than a miserable place, I reach the new skies and smiled to my old life and I shed a single tear to that distance memory.

Chapter 5 : END

 **Sorry but the Chapters will be slowed down to five to six days of making it, since I still have school and it's very frustrating to focus on two things, so have a happy week and thanks for reading. And also thanks to the followers (Arkimanser, Taiman215, and cisun) and special thanks to sebku ssj3.**

 **-PhantomNightHour**

 **Signing Out**


	6. Chapter 6: Reawakened Energy

Chapter 6 : Reawakened Energy

It's morning and I have the most excited and carefree look on my face right now, I cooked breakfast today, cleaned the fiasco that happened in the living room yesterday, fix most of the furniture that was broken during the fight, and also cleared the commotion between the owner of the apartment and the basilicom guard's. After preparing breakfast I was about to call Compa to eat, but she was there by the doorway with her mouth agaped and eyes wided by shock. Yesterday the apartment was a mess, but she saw no broken furniture, no dirt marks on the floor, and most importantly she saw this room a mess 3 hours ago. " _Is Sega a super nice or is he a perfect husband type of person_ " Compa thought to herself when she was being politely sitted down by Sega in the Dinning room. She saw that the breakfast today was Quiche Lorraine, a Quiche is a savoury open flan consisting of pastry crust filled with eggs, milk or cream, and cheese, meat, seafood or vegetables. Quiche can be served hot or cold. It is part of French cuisine but is also popular in other countries, particularly as party food.

Compa was dumbfounded at Sega's skill in house work and cooking, especially cooking. She finds it hard to make some of the cuisines that she sees, since most of them are very complex to make. But Sega… he seems to be relax when making those kinds of dishes, not to mention their delicious and only takes him a couple of minutes to make the dishes. I didn't fail to notice that Compa was awed strucked to the point of not responding when called out, I came closer to Compa and waved my hand in front of her and tried to get a response.

"Compa… Compa… Compa! Are you… okay?" After a few failed attempts, I yelled which cause Compa to snap out of trance and looked at me. Okay she must be still tired from last night's fiasco, so as soon as Compa registered the question that was given to her, she simply nodded no.

"N-no it's nothing Sega, just surprise that you manage to fix everything under three hours" Compa said in an uncertained tone. " _I really don't know if I should be shock or imprest or even terrified at Sega's abilities in house work_ " Compa thought to herself since she really wonder if Sega is a guy or a girl.

"Oh… but I always manage my family's house by my own, not to mention that I was limited with supplies to clean my house back in my reality" I said with a calm and caring look on my face, Compa was just completely broken when she realize what Sega said. After Sega said that it was normal for him to do this in his world Compa just became lightheaded and collapse, but Sega caught her just in the nick of time. Compa was carried in a bridal style, which made Compa flustered and red as a bright cherry. Compa squirmed in a cute manner as she tried to distance herself from Sega, but Sega moved to Compa's room. Compa has an idea what was going on, but it was NOT a nice or pleasant idea, after I got inside Compa's room she started to be more redder and also started to hit my chest saying "baka!" frantically, oh and "Baka" which means "Stupid" in Japanese. I just looked in confusion and just place her on the her bed and she looked at me with angry eyes.

"Wh-what are trying to do Se-Sega!" Compa ask me furiously, I was confused as hell on what Compa was on about. She place her left arm over her chest and her right arm to cover her skirt, which gave me the idea on what she was on about… but now I feel like my face was redder than a tomato after figuring it out.

"I-it's not l-like that C-Compa?! Ma-maybe you should re-rest for now, you looked exhausted Compa…" I said to Compa to clarify, she now understanded my clarification. But she still feels like she needs to be careful of Sega and his attractive looks, after she realize that she thought that Sega was " _attractive_ " made her blush even harder. As her heart felt like a bomb ready to explode, Sega caught her attention.

"Oh look at the time! I need to get going I don't want to be late for IF's training regiment, since she did accept my request to learn from her… _and plus she might kick my ass if I didn't show up now_ " I muttered the last part under my breath so Compa wouldn't hear it, she looked at me with a little blush on her face and happily giggled.

"Okay Sega, just remember not to get killed or more hurt than what iffy can do, okay?" Compa said it in a concerned look on her face that says " _Take care of yourself and IF okay_ ". I looked at her and smiled, after saying goodbye to Compa I looked the apartment door and proceeded to go to the meeting place that me and IF agreed on, which was at the very end of _Virtua Forest Depths_ she said to me last night.

I ran all the way to the meeting place since I'm super hype for the training, I slayed maybe a total of 100 monsters along the way. After effortlessly demolishing an army of monsters ranging from funguses, piranha flowers, adult size spiders, and kupokats… yeah I'm not tried or hurt in the slightest. I arrived at location where the map that IF gave me last night, I checked the map again to make sure that I'm in the right place… from the looks of it I'm in the exact place that I should be at… but where's IF? After that thought I heared a woman's voice from above, near the branches.

"Took you long enough… I've been waiting here for about an hour now, you shouldn't make a gal wait you know" IF said to me in a scolding tone which I was surprise, I was not surprise that IF is scolding me. But surprise at her agility and speed, since she told me she'll get to the meeting place one and half hour ago and I know that _the trip from the Guild to Virtua Forest takes an hour of travelling by foot_.

"Whoa… I'm really surprise at the speed you got here and the agility to get up there IF" I said to her while a sweat is dropping from my forehead, she just smiled it off and jump down from the highest branch I've seen. Trust me it's as high as three floors of a building, now I'm more surprise of IF's abilities yet again since her endurance to still be able to walk after a long fall. My mouth is now agaped and eyes that says "Bruh… how though" in them, after noticing my expression IF giggle a little and spoke again.

"Hehehe… are you actually ready for the training Sega? You seem pale all of a sudden" IF said with a smirk on her face, which looks like a challege to me.

"Yeah! I've been waiting all morning to start getting stronger… _It has been a will since I fought to get stronger though_ " I quitely mutter the last part but still have a confident tone in my voice. IF seems to like that since she's smiling with a whole lot of respect behind it.

"Okay let's start Sega! Get ready I'm gonna strike first, your job defeat me and don't get knock out" IF said while readied herself in a fighting stance with her katars out. I pulled out my katana out of its scubbard and readied also in a fighting stance.

"In the count of three the match will start! Sega are you ready?" IF ask for me to start the battle, I simply nodded and started the count.

"ONE!" I said with an excited and loud tone. "TWO!" IF continued the count to three with the same tone as me, a brief silence fell over both of us as the wind started to blow harder. Then finally stopped all I said before charging in was. "THREE!" Both of us said at once and charging at one another, all I heard was metal clashing over and over, sparks flying as we tried to avoid each other to strategize. IF charge to the left of me and quickly turned to my direction in under a millisecond, but I manage to block her incoming attack since I anticipated her doing that since she proved her agility to my earlier.

I relentlessly slash at her, but she dodge each and every slash I made. She looked at me with a smirk and assaulted me directly, I attemted to block the incoming attack as I thought, but it was a distraction to get behind me and attacked me from behind since I couldn't register where she was.

"AAAGH!" As the seemingly endless assault takes place at my back I grunted from the pain. I quickly turned back with a horizontal slash on the way, IF quickly saw this attack and dodge it. Making her jump in the air and land fifteen meters away from me and proceeded to run around me. I was still blinded by the pain of the last assault that took place on my back, right now I'm anticipating where will IF strike now. Since I'm a little paralyze from the pain, which was the perfect time to strike.

" _Heh_ it's over now! Haaaaaaaah!" I saw IF in midair, she is trying to dive bomb me. My insticts made me blocked the attack and with that, I got myself lured in the bait IF set. She then let go her katars and proceeded to attack me with her fists. I got a flurry of punches and kicks, it got on the my knees and breathing heavily while using my katana as a walking stick.

" _Hehehe_ … your still weak to get beat up that badly" IF with a smirk on her face as she looks at me. I'm sort of irritated at the tone of her voice, I'm forcing myself to get up and continue the fight.

" _Hah_ … _hah_ … I can still _hah_ … fight _hah_ … IF get _hah_ … ready!" I said while blood dripped down from my head, I readied myself in a fighting stance. But I feel like my whole body is about to give in, yet I want to continue to push my limits. That's the only way I know how to become stronger, push yourself to the brink of deathm IF on the other hand sighed and looked at me.

" How are going to fight in your current condition? Maybe you should take a breather, because you look like you're about to pass out" IF said while crossing her arms, she seems to be concered at the fact that I'm bleeding everywhere. But that won't stop me from continuing the battle, so I got up with a confident look in my face.

" _Hah_ … then _hah_ … make me" I said to her with a smirk on my face. IF looked at me with a little irritation in her eyes, she heaved a sigh and smirked back at me.

" _Hehehe_ … I just remembered, you're stubborn as hell, you should know when to quit Sega" IF said in a cold tone and a blank stare directed to me. I felt me spine shivering a little, but that's not enough to make back down in any battles I'm gonna partake. I looked at her with my eyes, eyes that have killing intent in them. As a Hunter I need to give it my all, but it's not just the tittle. But the people who I needed to protect, whether they were family, friends, or strangers. I'll put everything I have in the line to protect.

All the we can hear was dead silence, all we can see was each other. IF and I have the intent to end one another life, she is still in full strength while I was at my limit. She stared me down with her katars in hands, I did the same with my katana. Strange I've been using this katana like sword and never named it, I now that a good swordsman names their weapon. But am I really a good swordsman? Or am I just an amateur who just claimed the katana in my hands.

" _I see you are in a predicament Sega_ " A voice out of nowhere spoke to me, I looked around me to know where was that voice coming from. I notice time has stopped moving, everything even IF is still ,no sound, no light, no darkness not even I could move. But one thing that I'm certain about, it's correlated with me and my new life.

"Who or what are you?! Come out of hiding and show yourself" I said with great confusion and concern, why concern? Well if I can't move from here then I'm a sitting duck, waiting to be shot down by an unknown enemy. While I was asking the mysterious creature to show it self, I was struggling to move my whole body. Since I'm also stuck in time, but then it spoke again.

" _My… you don't know who I am? You've been using me the whole and yet you don't know who I am. I'm terribly disappointed of you Sega_ " The voice talked in a cryptic manner, it bothered me who or what was talking to me. But yet it felt like I've heard this voice before, plus how did it know my name?

" _Huh_ … what are you talking about?! I've never used anyone and vice versa. Let me ask you again show yourself?!" I said it now with an agitated tone and a stern look, I'm now angry and even more confused to whom the voice was. It's making me dig in the deepest parts of my memories, it's like your searching inside an ocean of memories to find a specific memory. It's almost impossible to find a single nam-… no a single person in the endless faces and voices you've met in the past.

" _Do you really not know who I am? Then you have no rights in using the sword in your hand_ " The said back to me, but the voice was closer. Way closer… I looked at the source of the voice, then my eyes wided and my mouth agaped. The source of the voice… was the sword that was with me from the day I got here, the same sword that felt familiar to me… the sword must have an importance.

"You're… the sword then, I presume… the same sword that I have used in many of my battles here in GameIndustri, the same sword that felt familiar in mant ways than one… I messed up huh?" I finally realize what the voice meant, what it really was. The voice is the sword that he used through thick and thins of battles. When he realize this he felt the pain and suffering of the sword in hand, the sadness and anger it had on me, and the importants and memories that the sword wants to show me.

" _So… you finally realize what I was saying then Sega, are you entertained by the actions and thoughts that you executed in your battles? Well now answer the question I asked you Sega_ " The sword floated out of my loosened gripped and floated directly in front of me. I was ask this question 'Am I satisfied of my actions and ideas?' the sword was asking a very painful question. It honestly makes me wonder what did I do wrong, what cause this to happen. But it dawn on me that I was mistaken, mistaken that things were easy at the beginning and hard at the end, no… there was NOT a carefree beginning. But a wake up call that this world was crueler than the world where I came from, I understand the consequences that my actions portray, but I never really bothered to think that there was any problem in my actions or really bothered caring at all. But now everything I do DOES matter, whether it'll be small or big, whether people are harmed or not. So I need to answer what I really know.

" _I was never satisfied to begin with_ , and _I will never be satisfied_ by my _mistakes and failure_. _But that's the point failure and mistakes are what drives people to do better, so from learning from my mistakes_. I can't change the mistake of not remember who you are in the past. But maybe let's start over again, and if you agree to that who ever you are then, can you tell me your name pal?" I said my answer to the voice, I know deep down that you have important role in my past, but now let's start all over again. Let's learn the hardships together and acknowledge each other.

"… … … _I would like that offer, then allow me to introduce my self partner. Then maybe you should introduce yourself to me as well_ " The voice said to me with a tone of acceptance, I know also that the voice doesn't like the offer one hundred percent. But he is willing accept a reboot, I never wanted a normal life because I never fit in as normal.

" _Remember my name mortal, my name is …_ " He said a basic introduction, but I'll try my damn hardest to remember who you are. I'm now ready to call my sword and use it to it's full potential. The bond with me and him growing, one day he might accept me as friend and partner. " _ **Bōkyaku the Blade of Oblivion**_ " Bōkyaku told me his full name and tittle, hmm… his tittle… fits him well. Oblivion… the name that distorts my memories and connections. " _But you can call me_ _ **Oblivion**_ _the_ _ **Sword of Destruction**_ " He said to me, no matter I call you Oblivion or Bōkyaku, you'll always be my partner and friend.

"Well… nice to meet you Oblivion. My name is **Sega a Phantom of Both Worlds** " with that I know my sword's name Bōkyaku I while never forget you.

As my union/(reunion?) with Bōkyaku or Oblivion. Oblivion started to glow a black fiery aura, as I looked at it I felt power surged throught the air and into me, the feeling of a slumbering energy awakening or releasing power in and out my body. The black fiery aura surrounding Oblivion is now surrounding me, as if Oblivion and I were merging into one entity.

"Wh-what's going on Bōkyaku?! What is this energy surging in us" I ask my partner as he float near me.

" _The energy that sleeps within you, is now starting to surface. The energy you feel is both our energies combined, I'm helping you stabilize your energy at a quick pace_ " Oblivion clarified what is going on with my sudded outburst of energy, wait… sleeping energy? So my exaple was right but…this much? I felt my power skyrocket to about 10x the normal energy output I release.

"So… this is what we're capable of… amazing, but I know this ain't are full potential. We have yet to awakened that state of ours, but oblivion I feel like this is needed. So thank you and sorry for everthing that you and I did" With a smile in my face and offering my left hand to him. All I hear was a chuckle and he spoke again.

" _Don't worry about the past just focus on the future. Like what you said earlier, we have yet to achieve our full potential. We can still grow and aquire now skill along way, are okay with that?_ " Oblivion ask me, I just gave a full hearted nod with a smile wider than half of my face.

After that time started to move, bird were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like these you are to spend time with family. IF now unfrozen in time looked at me with a cold glare as she raise her left hand with her katar. I then started to bleed again but this time my regeneration is 10x faster, which made me heal to full health in a minute. I raised Oblivion in my left hand and spoke to IF.

"IF… do you have a name for your katars? Or do you not know either?" My question snapped out IF of her trance and tried to register the question.

"Wh-what is that question? Of course I don't name my katars, but it does have a name it's **Triple Edge** **s**." IF said in a confused tone, a smirk is what you can see on my face and a fully healed body. "Ho-how did yo-, you know what never mind how you're fully healed. But you won't complain that you weren't at full strength, and also I'll ask you same question. What is your katana's name?" IF said the last part with a smirk, I smiled back as my sword is engulfed in a black fire. IF's eyes were widened and her mouth was fully agaped, the energy from my sword is spreading all over the area, it feels like a black sun merged with my sword.

"My sword's name is… **Bōkyaku the Sword of Oblivion** or **Oblivion the Sword of Destruction**. Prepare IF I ain't gonna hold back now!" I said with full confidence, my eyes were sparking black and white. Readied myself in a fighting stance and waited for IF to take the a fighting stance as well.

"Heh… I see you still want to fight, well then bring everything you have at me!" IF took a fighting stance as well, the wind blow hard through us, as we stared down each other again, but this time I feel more confident in my and Oblivion's power. After the wind stopped we charge at full speed, IF swinged first. But every slash IF does I dodge with no effort at all, after dodging the strike I jumped high in the air and landed behind her. She was surprise that I appeared behind her, then after landing I hack n' slash IF back to front and front back. IF groaned in pain as she found herself in the same situation that she did on me, she then attempted to retaliate with a flurry of stabs and slashes, I dodge again with no effort at all.

After a couple of minutes of dodging and attacking, I learned to strategize in a quick manner. IF on the other hand was to the brink of collapsing, but I know her now. She's the same as me… a very stubborn individual, I charge and attacked her with a vertical strike and it landed. She was now on midair groaning from the pain, I jumped high than her body and perfomed a somersault and dive bomb solor plexus. Which made her scream in pain as she fell to the ground, she was covered with small cuts and stabs trust me they're not severe at all. But I can't say at won't hurt like hell, she fell uncounsious in my arms.

 ***10 minutes later***

" _Aggh_ … what… happened" IF said weakly as she sit herself up, she saw her arms, legs and abdomen. Then she saw me at the tree next to hers, she remembered what happed clear as day. She got absolutely beaten and yet he help her after the battle, now she's confused on how he got strong ridiculiously fast, then remembered something.

" _My sword's name is…_ _ **Bōkyaku the Sword of Oblivion**_ _or_ _ **Oblivion the Sword of Destruction**_ " She remembered the name of his sword. " _Strange… I've never heard a name like that before, but yet the name it fits well on the sword though. Oblivion a nice ring to a blade shrouded in color black, …wait did it produce a black aura when he said the sword's name? huh a strange blade perfect to a strange man_ " IF thought to herself, she then looked at the young man. She saw what the young man looks now, he has an oily raven black hair that reach his shoulders, he had what she can describe a light grey platinum eyes that shined like the moon. He was noticeable taller than nepgear and not to mention he had a medium body build, he also has a looked of a nice yet powerful man.

IF saw him as a person that has made it through rougher times in life than she could have ever imagine, she felt her face warm and her cheeks a rosy pink blush. She felt her heart beating fast and her head getting heavy, she doesn't know what's happening. But then… Sega woke up, in front of him was IF sitting on his abdomen, he only felt his blush and IF's blush grow. But of us just looked at the other direction and never talked about ever again.

"Soo… thank you for patching me up while I was unconscious, and sorry about that I was… trying to wake you up! That's right… trying to wake you up" IF said to me while looking away, I also looked away since what I just witness was completely embrassing to both me and IF.

"No i-it's… okay, let's just go back to Compa's apartment in Planeptune, also why not for dinner IF? I'm sure Compa would like that" I said to break the akward conversation that we had made.

"Su-sure why not let's go" IF said rushing her way to Planeptune, I quickly pursue her and caught her by surprise, I grabbed her by the wrist and she turned to see me.

"Sorry for making you feel bad IF, and thank you for the training. Let's do more tomorrow and some more the next day" I said with a smile, she looked at me with widened eyes and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Ye-yeah sure… let's do some training again sometimes, and next time I'll win" If said the last part with a smrik, I also had a smirk on my face. Now that's a challege being declared.

"Sure… but I won't go easy on you IF, mark my words I'll be powerful enough to protect anyone in the future" A ray of confidents can be seen on my face, IF smiled and offered her hand to a shake, I complied and shake her hand in respect. I felt our friendship grew the past 8 hours, then they headed their way to Planeptune.

Chapter 6 : END


	7. HDN:PR DISCONTINUE NOTE

**Story: Hyperdimension Neptunia:**

 **Phantom Revolution**

 **Topic Discussing: Termination/**

 **Discontinuing of Story**

 **Description:**

 **Hey! PhantomNightHour here, it's been a while since I've posted a chapter of HDN:PR. Well there are multiple reasons why, one being that was school. I've been REALLY busy at school for the months of November, December and early January. Two being the story itself, I just didn't feel comfortable with the story at all and I was having a hard time coming up with situations, events, and the progression of the story. Third being that I wanted to restart the series or reboot it with many new changes in the events and out comes. So I decide to discontinue Hyperdimension Neptunia: Phantom Revolution and start fresh with new ideas and a lot of very EXPERIMENTAL writings for the chapters, that is all of what I'm going to say and see ya in the near future with a new story.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **PhantomNightHour**


End file.
